Opción Z
by Emelie Laytmor
Summary: Llegando al punto en el que tu opción A, fallo, tu opción B te rechazo, tu opción C... huyo... la opción D... te dejo... terminarías el abecedario... con La Opción "Z"?
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO:

Estabamos en su cuarto, el conectado a la laptop y yo echada en su cama con los pies alsados y sonriendo, o al menos eso le hacia ver, levanto los ojos sobre la pantalla hacia mi dirección y yo lo mire.

-¿ que haces?

- veo unas fotos

-mucho Facebook durante el dia , ¿ no será que tienes otra?- dije fastidianddolo, no podía ser asi, el no era asi, el era simplemente… perfecto.

-no ¿Por qué?

-so lo se,…-mire al techo-te quiero.

- y yo a ti

-lo se…- susurre

-Sólomon-susurre luego de un rato

-¿Qué pasa?

-te quiero…

- lo sé-sonrió

-más que como a un amigo-baje la cabeza ya hacia un buen rato que estaba sentada jugando con un cubo

-tambien lo se, es por eso que somos mejores amigos

-no , te quiero … como novio…-susurre al fin.

Habia reprimido mis sentimientos cuatro años, siendo solo su amiga, ocultándole mis suspiros y corazones acelerados, pero ya no podía más… amaba a Sólomon y estaba segura.

-yo… yo …. Lo siento … yo…

- no te fuerces, se que chocante… hemos sido amigo tanto tiempo que…

-no, …Bell… yo también te quiero…pero…no es como tu piensas, las cosas son diferentes para mi

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que diferentes?-tenia miedo, me estaba rechazando. ¡ESTABA SIENDO RECHAZADA!

-yo…

-¡TÚ! ¿Qué hay contigo?- grite al fin

-soy…gay.

Mierda, eso si no me lo esperaba.

Capitulo 1 : Mejor Amigo

-¡Podrias callarte!-me levant de golpe gritando.

Unas veintiséis risas se soltaron por todo el salón y un gruñido del profesor los calló a todos

-Lo siento- susurre tratando de que en ese momento la tierra se conmoviera y desidiera tragarme

-sus disculpas al director-sentencio el profesor y me levante de mi sitio para salir del salón

Sólomon no se había enterado de nada, aun seguía pegado a sus auriculares u su libro de arquitectura… dolio.

-Hey Sólomon, ¡Sólo!- le grito Tanya pelliscandolo.

-¿e?-se quito los audífonos y la miro, ignorando como yo salía del aula.

Habian pasado dos años desde mi declaración fastuosa a Sólomon, nuestra amistad no había cambiado ya que desidimos olvidarlo, aunque claro, si eres a la que rechazan, es más difícil, en especial si lo ves a diario, ries con el y es el centro de tu mundo.

Sali de la dirección bostezando y con una nota de citación a mis padres pegada a la frente, si claro como si por una citación tomaran un avión desde Irlanda para ver por que me dormia en al salón, ya era salida y Sólomon me esperaba ahí, con sus audífonos Skull Candy y sus dedos pegados al black Berry, el uniforme le quedaba espectacular, el azul cielo resaltaba el rubio de sus cabellos y el negro de los pantalones sus bellos ojos verdes.

-lo siento…-le dije cogiendo mi mochila

-ah sí… hoy vamos a mi casa, mi mama cocino mi comida favorita y…quiero hablar de algo contigo-estaba serio, mucho y dejo a un lado su Black Berry luego de un mes

-a… ok, no hay problema, llamare a la señora Cope para avisarle y vamos.

-Genial Bell, ¿te presto la black Berry?

- no, tranquilo, tengo saldo-le sonreí y Salí con él.

Hacia un rato que él se ponía nervioso de todo, la comida había sido una tortura de silencios y no era por su adicción a Facebook o su anorexia fingida… había algo más, algo que lo tenía así, mirándome asustado y ansioso…

-¿pasa algo?-dije al fin

-a… si…no…- se ponía más nervioso cuando yo hablaba

-Sólomon, relájate-trate de calmarlo

-es que… no se como lo tomes…

- ¿ a que te refieres?-no entendia nada

-veras, talvez te parece egoísta y tienes derecho a molestarte, entenderé pero…

-¿pero…?

-me he… enamorado y salgo con alguien-dijo al fin

Y sentí como mil agujas atravesando mi corazón, aunque yo ya sabía que esto pasaría , era gay no monje y se enamoraría de alguien, además no era feo, era muy guapo, lo es, con esos Verdes intensos como el bosque en la noches, y sus cabellos rubios, sus six pack de físico culturista en el vientre tan caliente y no mío

-y… ¿Quién es el afortunado?-dije sonriendo fingidamente

-Bell… veras, ahí esta mi egoísmo-bajo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bell, ¿sabes que te quiero, no?-

JOOOOO! Ese era un golpe bajo, Sólomon no me había dicho que me quería desde hace dos años… ¿y ahora esto?

Me senté en su cama y lo mire

-continua

-recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años?

¡CADA SEGUNDO!

-si… vagamente-a la perfección-¿por qué?

-yo… te mentí…

¡JODER!... entonces… EL ME QUIERE, OH SI!, está enamorado de mi… espera… él dijo…_saliendo_

-tu… Sólomon… tú no eres… gay?-dije al fin

-no… - me levante de su cama de golpe

JODER, por tercera vez, bromeaba, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?, ¿Cómo jugo conmigo? Sólomon…

_-PERRO, IDIOTA, IMBEZIL!, NO QUIERO VER TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO EN MI VIDA-le tire una cachetada y me fui a mi casa a suicidarme_

-Bell, Bell- me dijo sacándome de mi trance

-a… -me desembobe, todo había sido un lapsus imaginario-a, tranquilo, yo… estoy feliz por ti…si…-poco a poco mi voz se apagaba

-lo siento, fui muy egoísta-se acercó y me abrazo

Sus brazos me rodeaban y mi cuerpo se aleaba con el suyo a la perfección, pero no podía ser así, ya que he, él no era mío…

-puedo saber… ¿Quién es?-pregunte sin pestañear, sabía que si lo hacia las lágrimas caerían y no pararían jamás

- ¿estas segura de querer saberlo?

-si-me separe del aunque no quería

Su rostro me dio una mueca de dolor, debía verme visto horrible.

-es. Tanya, Bell, estoy saliendo con Tanya

CON TANYA? , de entre todas y todos, porque hasta hace unos minutos el aún era gay, al menos para mi

Flash Back

-Me gusta Sólomon- me dijo en clase de física un día que el falto

-que bueno,… pero es gay

-tranquila, yo lo vuelvo hombre-me miro y se rio- además ha de ser chisme

-a mí también me gusta, es mi mejor amigo y el mismo me lo dijo-le gruñí

-a ok, igual será mío-sentencio.

Fin del Flash Back

-ok… eso cambia todo, debemos… celebrar- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

-pero…

-pero nada Solo Fritzen, celebraremos esto, así que baja a la cocina y trae algo de jugo de manzana burbujeando

-a... ok...

Sólomon salió de la habitación y yo empecé a llorar, abrí la ventana, una que estaba en su cuarto y quedaba una excelente vista hacia su cama, por la cual a veces lo acosaba y espiaba al dormir, baje por la escalera de la enredadera, era antigua, pero me ayudaba a entrar a buscarlo cuando lo necesitaba y no quería que nadie me viera y me fui.

Corrí a mi casa, corrí y corrí y no mire atrás, aunque quise hacerlo muchas veces.

-niña, ¿qué paso?, cuáles son esas pintas y esas lagrimas-me dijo la señora Cope cuando llegue a mi casa

-No es nada-cogí el teléfono de la mesa-¿alo?, yes,i am…please can you say my dad what he call me?...tanks Nadia-colgué, mi Ingles era pésimo, por no decir insultante, pero al menos Nadia entendía eso, no era la primera vez que le dejaba un mensaje inentendible y con tremendas faltas al idioma norte americano

-Isabella, niña, que pasa?-me siguió por las escaleras

-pasa que me voy, que mi mejor amigo fue una mierda y no se en quien confiar, eso pasa Cope-me tire al piso y empecé a llorar

-cariño-me levanto y me sentó en la cama-oh pequeña, tranquila… tranquila

-como estar tranquila, Nani –me levante y abrí mi closet-si Sólomon no es gay-

Oí un gemido de impresión

-si Nani, me mintió y ahora tiene novia, una chica muy linda, de largo cabello dorado y ojos azules, perfecta para el-aun no dejaba de llorar y sacaba mi ropa gritándole todo a Nani, como le decía de cariño a Cope

-pequeña, que haces?

-empaco Nani, me voy, tomare la beca que tengo e iré a Londres

-pero tu inglés es pésimo

-es bilingüe, podre con eso, ya he pensado en todo-mentía, si sabía que era bilingüe, pero nada más, era lo único que sabia y que era un internado, después de eso… NADA.

-¿y sus padres?

-mi papá llamara en un rato, para confirmarle-saque una maleta y empecé a llenarla

-¿pero cuando se ira? Y el joven Sólomon sabe algo-estaba preocupada y no era en vano, yo también lo estaba

-no, no sabe nada y tu no le dirás, Me iré apenas tenga el boleto de avión en mis manos –guarde todas mis cosas y me seque las lágrimas, cogí un portarretrato que estaba en mi mesa y lo guarde, aquella foto sería la única cosa que me recordaría a Sólomon hasta el próximo año…

Sonó el celular.

-¿Alo?... si papá, necesito hablar contigo.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Internado

Capítulo 2: Internado

Llegue a las seis de la mañana, mi celular tenía diez llamadas perdidas que en el vuelo no podía responder y al ser de Solomon… menos.

Estaba sola, con maletas como única compañía, un hombre me saludo y me dijo en ingles que me ayudaría, yo solo asentí mientras el cogía mis cosas y las llevaba a donde seria ahora mi residencia. El lugar era antiguo, con un estilo muy italiano más que londinense, el señor barbudo que me ayudaba saco una llave y abrió la puerta, metió mis cosas con rapidez mientras yo aún seguía en la puerta, salió, se aclaró la garganta y me hablo en un torpe español, me dijo que era bienvenida y que me divirtiera, me dolía llave y se fue del lugar.

Entre cansada con la cabeza gacha, la alfombra era blanca y redonda, levante la mirada y vi el cuarto; era amplio, con una ventana delante de la puerta y otra a un lado, mi cama tenía un edredón negro y unos almohadones rojos de una tela que parecía seda, había también un escritorio y un closet muy amplio, lo abrí y ya habían colocado gran parte de mis cosas, parecía Hogwarts y me gustaba todo esto. Saque el resto de cosas de mis últimas maletas y las tire en mi cama, vi a mi costado y note una mesita de noche, un teléfono negro con teclas redondas y pantalla azul marcaba las 7 de la mañana… aun tenia sueño.

Eran las tres de la tarde, ya había arreglado mis cosas y comido algunas galletas que me dieron en el avión, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Dude unos segundos en canalizar mis fuerzas y contestar el teléfono pero cuando al fin mi acerque a él, dejo de timbrar ¡JO!

Sonó de nuevo

-¿Alo?-conteste rápido

-¿Señorita Swan?

-si-le conteste a una mujer

-baje al comedor principal, ahí encontrara su almuerzo y algo de beber

-gracias

- de nada, estamos para servirle-colgó

Baje con ayuda del mapa del lugar que unos días antes me habían mandado y hábilmente imprimí.

Me perdí un par de veces entre los pasillos y el campus, pero al final llegue, era grande y moderno. Un centenar de chicos estaba ahí con uniformes de niños ricos, me acerque a donde debía sacar mi ticket, tal vez esta era una forma de prevenir que los brabucones no se metieran en la fila y todos respetaran sus lugares, me acerque a la cocinera y pedí una gelatina, puré de papas con pollo al horno y una gaseosa para acompañar.

Los estudiantes me veían raro, como el bicho raro o una alienígena en un laboratorio de la NASA

-¿Lady Swan?- me pregunto una señorita con un vestido de satén pegado al cuerpo

-mmm A, hablo español-le advertí

-no se preocupe señorita-sentí un acento francés- ¿Qué le parecería comer con la directora?

-no gracias, no deseo verla si no he hecho nada malo-le aclare

-señorita Swan, no es nada malo, es una bienvenida-sonrió

-ok, iré con usted.

La directora me dio un celular con un estilo BlackBerry , tenía un programa para poder tener comunicación gratuita entre todos los del internado, cosa que ahora no me serviría en lo absoluto ya que no conocía a nadie, pero… ¿haría amigo no?, un carnet de biblioteca, un laptop y una cadena con un murciélago , debido al HALL al que pertenecería , aunque el collar del HALL e la calavera se veía genial ;también me entrego mi uniforme y mi horario… todo era un rápido y surrealista.

-¿alo?-conteste tirándome a mi cama

-ISABELLA SWAN, ¿se puede saber dónde estás?- me grito Solomon

-a… ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-estaba atónita

-lo encontré junto con tus papeles en tu cuarto, ¿no sabías que te mandaron toda esa información?-dijo consternado

-a…

-¿Dónde estás?

-e… un internado…

-¿un qué?, ¿Dónde?

-Londres…

-pero tu inglés es pésimo…

-lose, es bilingüe y por lo demás no te estreses, y nada… lo siento Lo, pero no puedo usar el móvil, ya sabes… cambios de horarios, debo irme-colgué.

-¿Por qué lo hacía más difícil para mí?, no se suponía que debía estar celebrando con su novia nueva o solo quería que yo sufriera más viendo su enorme felicidad heterosexual… tenía que olvidar a Solomon…

El uniforme era rojo con negro, tenía una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro con franjas rojas, una falda roja con cuadros negros, zapatos de charol negros, medias negras con un leve bordado rojo y solo para invierno una chaqueta; el uniforme era genial.

Había pasado un mes en el que no había hecho ni un solo amigo, tal vez porque no era interesante o porque me sentaba en una esquina del salón.

-si papá,…ya llegaron…aja…relájate estoy bien… ¿y mama?...que bueno, como esta Nani?, ok… bueno,…luego hablamos-colgué

Abrí la laptop y divague un rato, había guardado unas trescientas novelas y comics gracias a una amiga que tenía mucho tiempo para leer todo.

Tocto

-¿sí?-me levante de la silla y abrí la puerta

-a…hola, creo que mi cadena fue lanzada hacia tu ventana-

Era una cabeza más alto que yo, su cabello era cobrizo, brillante y sedoso, su piel era blanca y sus ojos… redondos y verdes, como uno bosque en el que empezaba a perderme, sus labios eran una finamente moldeada mancha rosácea y su nariz perfecta, no tenía marcas de imperfección solo unos lunares muy sexys en su pálido cuello; lo mire perpleja unos segundos y no solo por su físico, sino por la idea de su cadena volando por la ventana. Reí.

-ok… y como así voló tu cadena a mi habitación-volteando a ver por donde habría volado

-estaba durmiendo debajo del árbol que da frente a tu habitación y me trepe en el….y una cosa llevo a otra y cuando me di cuenta, jugaba a darle vueltas al collar, así voló-aclaro, sin moverse del lumbral de la puerta.

-aquí esta-lo recogí del piso… su fantástica historia era cierta.

-gracias, ¿sabías que si no tienes tu collar no puedes entrar a tu HALL?

-no, no lo sabía-se lo di

-bueno, ahora lo sabes y cuida el tuyo….murciélago

-si… ¿calavera?

-Dime Edward, me va mejor-me dio una risa torcida

-ok, yo soy Isabella, pero dime Bella

-a… ok Isabella, adiós-se dio la vuelta y se fue

Me senté en la cama y a continuación se fue…daba tanta pena mi vida.

-¿Mañana vas a la ciudad?-oí a unas chicas hablar

-sí, no dejare pasar mi salida, la usare en definitiva, además oí que James dará un concierto-sus risa empezaron a sonar a escondidas

El inglés en el internado era algo fundamental y teníamos dos horas diarias así que ya sabía un poco más de este idioma como para salir a la ciudad y comprar

-papá…usare la tarjeta, eso es todo adiós-colgué y subí al tranvía

En la salida mensual podíamos usar ropa casual así que opte por una camiseta de cuello V y unos jeans pitillos, me hice una coleta y me maquille un poco, cogí una casaca de cuero y unas converse

La ciudad cercana no era muy grande, pero estaba más llena de lo normal, tal vez porque casi todo el internado había decidido ir.

-Un café negro-pedí al que se encargaba de la caja

-¿para llevar?

-si por favor

-enseguida

Camine por entre las tiendas y si hubiera llevado una chalina y un guardapolvo hubiera sido épico, en especial con la canción "solamente tú" de Pablo alboran sonando, la canción me daba tanta melancolía, no podía olvidar a Solomon tan rápido, aunque deseaba que eso pasara pronto… eliminarlo de mi cabeza y de todo mi ser, sacarlo de cada una de mis células "haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz, tu… y tu…." Y Sólomooooon

-¡Auch!

-lo siento

-no, la culpa fue mía…

Levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos azules…como el mar

-Swan?

-si… ¿y tú quién eres?

Escritora: Bueno, espero les guste el segundo capítulo, lo se… por fin salió Edward y mi editora se orgasmeeeeeeeeo de la felicidad (: por favor comenten u.u subirían mi autoestima :D las quiero.

Jv Vamp (:

Editora: Espero sus reviews, actualizaremos cada sábado y si vemos que se enganchan con la novela será más seguido *w*. Cuídense Bye

Emelie Laytmor (:


End file.
